


Cooled

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wraith Mahariel, Lily Hawke and Enansal Lavellan [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Magic, The Hissing Wastes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Enansal wiped another wall of sweat from her brow, taking a swig from her canteen and grimacing as they traversed the Hissing Wastes.





	Cooled

Enansal wiped another wall of sweat from her brow, taking a swig from her canteen and grimacing as they traversed the Hissing Wastes.

“Is something wrong?” Solas asked.

“I’m hot and so is the water in my canteen. But aside from that, I’m fine.” Enansal complained. Solas glanced away, lost in thought, before holding out his hand.

“Give it to me.”

Enansal obliged and the canteen flashed blue in Solas’ hand before he offered it back to her.

“Try this.” He suggested. Enansal took a sip to find that the water was icy.

“Thank you.”

Solas smiled.

“It’s no trouble.”


End file.
